LN Volume 3 Chapter 1 (Michelia)
Summary Part 1 Tigre and Mila arrive in Silesia. Mila is still in bad mood because the summon order only say there are troublesome matter with Asvarre. They are welcomed by Sofy in the palace. The Light Vanadis invited Mila, Tigre, and their adjutants to come to her mansion for tea and "unpleasant talk". Mila quickly accepted the offer, rather than going to the palace. In the mansion of Poleshia's Vanadis, Sofya, Mila, Tigre, Galynin, and Raffinac discuss about the upcoming matter about them going on expedition to Asvarre. Sofy, begin to explain, while giving quiz to Tigre because she knows Milla must have not give him a proper explanation. Zhcted has decided to support Eliot. Tigre find it difficult to accept. While he is a foreigner here, he saw what Eliot's army do to the people of Leitmeritz. They can't just ask the victim to forget all of it. Sofy explained, not forget, but at least bear with it. The messengers to both the Asvarre Kingdom and Eliot's brother, Germaine, doesn't bring back any meaningful answer. The ministers of Asvalle used King Zacharias' illness as an excuse to delay any conclusive answer. Meanwhile Germaine straightly disowned his brother, saying Zhcted can execute him if they want toGermaine also find it more convenient to assassinate Eliot while in foreign land, to avoid the suspicion that Germaine is the one who has been assassinating their siblings. . They talk about Germaine's reputation on how he kill the family of corrupt nobles and burn their house. Germaine made many enemies from his method of ruling by terror. If Germaine became king, there is sure to be political instability in Asvarre. This in turn, would cause the increase of activity in banditry. Other than disturbing the north sea trade, Sachstein and Brune might took the chance to extend their influence eastward. In that respect, Eliot is seen as a lesser evil. In return of sending support, Zhcted demands: Eliot has to pay all the war expense in addition to 10'000 gold coins. They also demand priority for Zhcted merchants in a few Asvarre ports, and lower customs tax. Lastly, the right to make on-the-spot decision. Zhcted also refuse offer of territory in AsvalleZhcted and Asvarre is separated by ocean. Even if they get a territory in Asvarre, it will just become a burden because of difficulty to contact the mainland. . Tigre is also curious about why the King ordered Mila. He understand Sofy is often sent for negotiations, but by sending both Sofy and Mila, the southern border will lose its main force. This is like inviting Muozinel to attack. If it is a war with Asvalle, then they could have send Elizaveta Fomina. Sofy begin to explain again. If Zhcted is going to a war against Muozinel, they have to be cautious against two threats: Asvarre and Brune. Among the two, Brune is also victim of Muozinel's slave raids, the reason why Brune and Zhcted can form alliance against Muozinel last spring. Right now Eliot doesn't have any military achievement. To make it worse, he failed in his invasion and becoming prisoner. If that Eliot return and win the throne with help of Zhcted, he will surely spend at least a few years to quell political dissent and solidifying his position. There is no time to start war against the neighbours. About why choosing Mila and Sofy, the reason is exactly to open up a hole in the southern border. The King wants to give Earl Bashay, a chance to clear his nameEarl Bashay leads the Zhcted nobles' army as part of Brune-Zhcted campaign against Muozinel after Milla goes to rescue Tigre and join Brune main force. His army is helped by Elen after having tough fight against Muozinel's general Yargash. . He will guard the southern border. If Muozinel attack is too much for him alone, Elen will be sent as support. If Muozinel doesn't attack, which is the most likely scenario because winter is coming, then they can just say "Muozinel can't attack because Earl Bashay is guarding the border." Alexandra and Elizaveta are on stand by for war, to send message to Germaine: even if he can push back Mila and Sofy, Zhcted is already preparing for second wave of attack. They switched the topic for a while to Sasha, who has been providing them with ships to transport troops to Asvalle. Sasha is inflicted by a blood disease, just like her mother and grandmother. Her staffs and friends thinks it's better for her to retire. Even if it means she can no longer receive treatment in Legnica palace, her friends, especially Elen, would do her best to help. Yet, Bargren stays by her. Mila is worried about their force. Both Olmutz and Poleshia are each sending 400 soldiers. Each of the 10 Legnica ships are manned by 120 sailors and oar rowers, which are counted as combatants. That is still too small number for war against a country. Sofy explained, they couldn't send too much, because the ships and logistic are limited. Also, bringing too many soldiers will just bring suspicion from Asvarre side. In this matter, they can only hope Eliot has not been abandoned by his alliesBetrayal from Eliot's allies is considered unlikely, knowing Germaine's personality.. After another interlude about bringing Tigre to Asvarre, Sofy brought up another worrying matter. From Eliot's confession, the idea of attacking Leitmeritz came from Duke Ganelon of Brune. Eliot also says he met Fake Elen in Ganelon's mansionUpon inquiry from Zhcted's messenger, Ganelon admit he suggest Eliot to wage war, but deny telling him to attack Leitmeritz. He also deny knowing anything about the Fake Elen. . They suspect Ganelon is a demon, or at least have relationship with demon. The fact made Tigre feel uneasy about the safety of his family, allies, and peoples, knowing Ganelon also have reputation for cruelty. Without any more information, they planned again to have another meeting with all Vanadis to explain about the Demons. The next day, escorting Eliot, the Vanadis departed to Legnica. Unfortunately Sasha is unable to meet them in person. She can only entrusted a letter to her friends. Part 2 The mission to Asvarre will be departing from Lippner, a port town 4 days walk from capital of Legnica. While waiting for their ships to prepare, Tigre and Mila went for a walk to look around in the town bustling with merchants from foreign countries. Tigre bought a summer dress for Mila, then they went for a lunch together. Before they return to the port, he also bought a ring, and put it on the finger of his love. Mila asked why red jewel, because the presents she ever receive are mostly white and blue, to which Tigre answer because it is the same colour as Lavias' jewel. Finally, the couple returned to the ships. Sofy who is waiting for them on the flagship Dolbrum, introduced them to their captain, Bonnel. Raffinac and Galynin are also already on board. Bonnel explained, the sailors are all from Legnica, to reduce risk of mutiny or conflict from sailors forming groups based on nationality. Even so, the rower are people who are especially short-tempered, so he suggested the group to avoid them. Eliot arrives surrounded by guards. He tells Sofy there's no need to fake a smile because they know they don't like each others, which Sofy replied it's because she is in an official duty (and to make it difficult for Eliot to guess what is in her mind). He also praised Mila who is wearing the dress Tigre choose for her. Eliot finally talks to Tigre, commenting how his name doesn't sound Brune. He continues about how he hates "eldest son", the good for nothing who think they can get everything only for being born earlier. Tigre replied, the eldest sons he knows are all trying hard to not embarrass their house. The talk is actually Eliot's attempt to provoke Mila and Sofy and see how their reaction. Before taken to his room, Eliot still brag about his ensured victory, and invite the Vanadis for a party in his room. Sofy and Mila refused, saying they will have a meeting. After Eliot is escorted to his room, the fleet departs to Durim, a port town in Island of Asvarre. Tigre is still not used to the movement of the ship. He thought how convenient if they could go to Asvarre with Militsa's help, to which Mila ask if he is not happy being with her. Part 3 In Osterode's Silesia mansion, Militsa is having a meeting with Valentina. Valentina is the previous holder of Ezendeis. She has married a member of Zhcted royal family and is living in the capital. With her wide connections, there are rumours about how she knows every scandals from housewives gossips to dark secrets of the Empire. Although, when Militsa tried confirming it before, Valentina only said "If I really knew that much I'd be dead from long time ago" Valentina explained to Militsa the other reason for sending Mila and Sofy. It is not just to stir up Muozinel by showing an opening, but also the spy who has been leaking information about Brune-Zchted invasion plan against Muozinel last spring. While Muozinel wouldn't attack at the cold winter season, their spy would be working hard to gather information as preparation. Valentina ordered her apprentice to go to Olmutz and Poleshia, to hunt for the spy. Even so, she reminds Militsa to prioritize her own safety, and escape using Ezendeis if the situation gets dangerous. Characters (by order) (To be added) Highlighted Note * Valentina's yet-unnamed husband is revealed to be a member of the royal family. Trivia (To be added)